Castle's Baby
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Les joies de l'accouchement


**Voici un os qu'on m'a commandé, je le dédicace à ma tartelette aux fraises adorée !**

**Castle's Baby**

Un homme arrive en panique aux urgences, il s'adresse aux infirmières.

- Bonjour ma femme a été admisse il y a une heure aux urgences gynécologiques. Je voudrais la voir s'il vous plait !

- Calmez vous, comment s'appelle votre femme monsieur ?

- Katherine Beckett Rodgers ! L'hôtesse d'accueil regarda sur son ordinateur :

- Elle est en salle 5, Monsieur Rodgers, le travail n'a pas commencé, elle vous réclame depuis un bon moment déjà. L'homme semblait déstabilisé.

- Dites-moi monsieur, ne seriez vous pas monsieur Richard Castle le célèbre écrivain ?

- Oui, euh pardon mais ma femme m'attend ! Castle s'en alla en courant vers ladite salle, il entra en trombe dans celle-ci :

- Kate ma chérie, je suis venu dès que j'ai su ! La jeune femme semblait souffrir, ce qui paniqua l'écrivain un peu plus. Il se précipita vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Oh ma chérie, je suis là, souffle comme le chien ! Ouf, ouf, ouf !

- Castle la ferme ! Si t'avais suivi les cours, tu saurais que c'est pas comme cela que je dois respirer !

- Pardon ma chérie, pardon, oui c'est vrai, inspire fort, expire ! Castle inspira profondément expira, inspira expira. Cela énervait Kate.

- Arrête, je sais comment faire, je… Mais une contraction arriva et elle ne put finir sa phrase. Castle embrassa son aimé avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait pendant que cette dernière retenait un cri.

La douleur passée, la future maman se détendit respirant à grandes bouffées. Rick embrassa sa femme sur le front :

- Je t'aime mon amour, tout ira bien, je suis là ! Cette dernière lui sourit.

- Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! La jeune femme eut une nouvelle contraction, elle serra la main de son mari si fort que lui aussi se mit à gémir.

- Ché… ché… ahhh tu me.. hi ouhh… ahha ma main… ouille, mon amour, ma main… ! Kate Beckett serrait la main de son mari aussi fort qu'était la douleur était intense pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas retenir sa force car le mal était si fort. La contraction passée, elle relâcha son emprise sur la pauvre main de son écrivain.

Ce dernier, une larme à l'œil, souffla sur la zone douloureuse afin de calmer la douleur.

Le docteur obstétricien entra dans la pièce.

- Mme Rodgers docteur Sigmund, je suis le gynécologue de garde, je serai votre médecin accoucheur. Détendez-vous, respirez sereinement, tout se passera très bien. Mais comment pouvait-elle se détendre alors que son gynécologue n'était pas là ? Celui qui l'avait suivi pendant toute sa grossesse celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance ?

- Je veux le docteur Radcliffe !

- Désolée madame mais le docteur Radcliffe est en congé !

- Je prends le relais, n'ayez crainte ! Bien sûr, ses paroles ne rassuraient guère la jeune femme, qui était en panique totale. Son mari était là compatissant, ses yeux ne la quittaient pas, leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent comme toujours, ils communiquèrent pour une discussion qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Le gynécologue examina Kate puis lui dit :

- Bon pour l'instant vous êtes qu'à 6 de dilatation, une infirmière repassera dans une heure pour contrôler l'avancée de l'ouverture du col ! Il contrôla aussi le monitoring qui contrôlait les pulsations cardiaques du bébé.

- Très bien il me semble que votre gaillard supporte bien les contactions, un vrai cœur d'athlète. Mais ce que le gynécologue ne savait pas, car n'étant le médecin qui avait suivi Kate, c'est que la jeune femme attendait une fille et non un garçon. Rick sourit, embrassa son épouse sur le front et déclara :

- Comme sa maman ! La détective regarda son partenaire avec adoration. Elle écoutait le son mélodieux de ce petit cœur qui battait, témoin de l'amour sans limite que cet homme et cette femme avaient l'un pour l'autre. Le médecin sourit en les voyant, il en voyait des couples unis mais il se disait que pour ces deux-là, c'était bien au-delà. Il était touché en 20 ans de métier, il n'avait vu que rarement un couple s'aimer autant. Il débrancha les câbles reliant Kate au monitoring.

Il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit afin de ne pas rompre la magie qui se déroulait dans cette pièce.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Kate eut de nouveau une contraction plus violente celle-ci. Rick la soutint, prenant bien garde à ce que ce soit lui qui prenne la main de sa femme et non le contraire, il respira avec elle, souffrant en même temps.

- Tu veux prendre une douche pour te détendre ? La jeune femme acquiesça, son mari l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la douche, Après s'être déshabillée, elle fit couler le jet brûlant sur sa peau, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre instantanément.

Mais cette détente fut de courte durée car une autre contraction arriva, elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes, elle venait de perdre les eaux, elle appela son homme qui accourut en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

- Je viens de perdre les eaux, appelle une infirmière ! Aussi vif que l'éclair, l'écrivain aida sa muse à sortir de la douche, la couvrant d'un peignoir, il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. Quelques instants plus tard une infirmière arriva :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma femme vient de perdre les eaux ! L'infirmière sourit devant la panique de Castle.

- No stress, cela ne veut pas dire que votre femme va accoucher de suite, je vais l'examiner.

L'infirmière enfila des gangs afin d'effectuer l'examen de l'avancée de la dilatation du col de Kate. Ceci fait elle informa le couple :

- Bien le col est à 4 et demi, je vais faire préparer une salle de travail, fini les douches à présent.

Rick aida Kate à remettre sa chemise d'hôpital.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard l'infirmière revint avec un fauteuil roulant.

- Asseyez-vous là, je vais vous amener dans la salle de travail ! Mais bien sûr Kate Beckett, en acharnée du contrôle, refusa de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et en digne femme qu'elle était tint la main de son mari et sortit de la chambre en marchant. L'infirmière sourit et sortit à son tour laissant le siège roulant dans la salle de pré-travail.

Arrivé dans la salle de travail, l'infirmière perfusa Kate et rebrancha le monitoring sur le ventre de la de la jeune femme. Elle équipa Rick de chaussons et d'une blouse seyante qui lui allait à merveille puis elle demanda à la future maman.

- Voulez-vous une péridurale ? A la plus grande surprise de Rick, Kate refusa.

- Non je veux être pleinement consciente de ce qui se passe !

- Euh, es-tu sûre ma chérie ? Euh je ne sais pas trop si euh… C'est douleur… enfin à ce qu'il parait !

- Je ne suis pas une chochotte, les femmes sont fortes ! En faite la nature est bien faite car si cela avait dû être les hommes qui accouchaient, la race humaine serait éteinte depuis longtemps. L'écrivain rit, l'infirmière, quant à elle, regardait la jeune femme l'air de dire "je suis bien d'accord avec vous."

La sage femme prit des notes, elle regroupa les informations sur la maman et le futur bébé.

- Les prénoms du bébé ? Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé et s'étaient mis d'accord sur le prénom sans surprise, ils avaient décidé de l'appeler...

- Johanna, Katherine, Beckett Rodgers… Castle avait beaucoup insisté sur le deuxième prénom qu'il avait qualifié étant le plus beau au monde.

Deux heures étaient passées et les contractions de Kate se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées.

Après examen, l'infirmière constata que l'arrivée du bébé était imminente, les contactions étaient extrêmement rapprochées et intenses, elle appela donc le gynécologue. Kate sentait l'envie de pousser mais l'infirmière lui ordonna de ne pas le faire.

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais vous ne devez pas encore pousser, c'est trop tôt, le docteur va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Le visage de Kate ne reflétait plus que la douleur, Rick quand à lui tentait d'apaiser les souffrances de la femme de sa vie en lui parlant.

- Mon amour, sois courageuse, c'est bientôt fini, tout ira bien, inspire, expire. Kate saisit le col de la chemise de Rick.

- Arrêtes de me dire ce que je dois faire, tu ne sais rien, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Plus jamais… Plus jamais tu ne me toucheraaaaaaaas ! La respiration de la détective était saccadée, jamais elle n'avait connu une telle souffrance et elle commençait sérieusement à regretter cette péridurale.

- Je te déteste, Richard Alexander Rodgers !

- C'est la douleur qui parle pour toi ma chérie. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, Rick déglutit.

Le médecin arriva enfin. Il prit tout son temps pour se préparer, ce qui exaspéra Kate.

- Vous voulez que je vous apporte un café et le journal ! Dit-elle au bord de l'hystérie. Le gynécologue sourit en regardant la jeune femme.

- Hum, hum, une aventurière qui a refusé la péridurale n'est-ce pas ? Kate lança des éclairs avec ses yeux, elle regrettait furieusement de ne pas avoir son glock avec elle. Rick épongea son front, caressa sa joue.

- Calmes-toi, respires ! Kate Beckett regarda son mari, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle puisa l'énergie nécessaire, la douleur était insupportable mais avec lui à ses cotés, elle savait qu'elle y arriverait.

Le docteur se positionna devant la détective.

- Allez vous allez pouvoir pousser, allez-y, poussez ! Kate se mit à pousser fermant les yeux, elle se mit à gémir de douleur, Rick se rapprocha de son épouse lui soutenant le dos, il se positionna derrière elle afin qu'elle puisse prendre appui sur lui pour le confort de cette dernière.

- Respirez ! Beckett s'exécuta, l'écrivain en profita pour embrasser sa muse sur le front.

- Tu es extraordinaire ma KB ! La future maman sentit une nouvelle contraction et avant même que le médecin lui dise, elle se mit à pousser.

- Allez, allez, oui, encore, je vois ses cheveux ! Oui, allez, continuez, poussez, allez-y pousser, c'est bien encore un effort, je tiens sa tête, allez-y, oui ! Kate était à bout de force, Rick sentant sa compagne fatiguer, resserra son étreinte, lui murmurant des mots tendres.

- Courage tu y es presque Kate, oh mon amour je vois sa tête, elle est si belle. Richard Castle se mit à rire d'émotion, des sanglots dans la voix.

- Oh elle arrive, oh Kate, elle te ressemble tant !

Dans une dernière poussée la jeune femme expulsa dans un cri son bébé. Ah bout de souffle, elle était épuisée mais dans un ultime effort jeta un regard sur sa fille qui hurlait à gorge déployée. Les larmes de la dure à cuire Kate Beckett coulèrent d'elle-même, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, elle était à présent maman, elle pensait à la sienne qui de là où elle était devait être si fière…

Une sage femme posa l'enfant sur la poitrine de la maman en la félicitant. Rick ne put retenir ses pleurs, il était au comble de la joie, il avait la plus merveilleuse des femmes qui venait de lui donner le plus joli de tous les bébés du monde, Il embrassa sa fille sur le haut de la tête et donna un tendre baiser à sa femme.

- Je t'aime mon amour ! Lui murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Et dans une synchronisation parfaite, il contemplèrent tous deux ce petit être si fragile, symbole de leur amour. Ils unirent leurs mains droites sur leur fille, la couvant du regard, laissant apparaître leurs anneaux symbole du serment d'éternité qu'ils s'étaient fait.

Une page venait de s'ouvrir sur le bonheur suprême pour deux êtres qui étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis toujours…


End file.
